Strategies
This page is just for you people to post your strategies and tips for other people to see! and don't forget to sign your name so we can credit you for it. To add a new strategy just start a new header. Time to confuse the crap out of you This is a team that I put together. It has Metri and Anato or Papygon in the front and Nigo in the back. What you do is use Metri's Dull Spark whitch has a 70% chance of gold confusing your opponet and then haveing Nigo. Use it's link ability to add a little bit of free damage. And then you use Anato'ss Discord to keep the ball rolling. the major down fall to this team is that it's not that fast. - Fossilrob Parting FP Stealer I made a team with Aeros, Mihu (Gold Fossil) and Amargo. What you do is you build up some decent FP, and then attack a lot with Aeros. when Aeros has low LP use Law of the Jungle and Mihu's LP will drop to 1, activating its ability. Then you can put Mihu in a position to attack the most troublesome or weakest vivosaur. If one of the vivosaurs is defeated, use Power Scale to steal the opponent's FP and then end your turn. They will take out Mihu guaranteed, Mihu's supports are extremely good for Aeros if they don't take Mihu out. If they do take Mihu out you have tons of FP to use to destroy the opponent's team with. If they don't take Mihu out you can barrage them with attacks from Aeros with his highly boosted attack, Mihu with Parting Blow, and Amargo for whomever survives the onslaught. The good things are that Amargo counters Earth, Aeros's weakness, and Aeros counters Water, Amargo's weakness. One drawback is that you can't use your team skill. -LORDINO GuanRex This is a golden oldie; it dates back to the days of Saurhead and it's one of the scariest ones to face- if you don't know what you're doing. The backbone of this strategy is to be in Cambrian formation, have a Vivosaur with decent attack and a fairly cheap "hits three" skill, and a Vivosaur with good Attack-boosting Support Effects. I call it GuanRex because of the two Vivosaurs that helped establish it as a strategy: Guan and T-Rex. Guan brings Rexy's attack up to 188, from which he can proceed to use Tyrant's Breath and mop the floor with the other team. In addition, Guan has a nasty skill that can put T-Rex back on the field. While this transformation is not necessary to the strategy, it does provide a unique twist to that one pairing.E4439Qv5 Wins All Around My strategy is to put Despleto who has lots of LP and a high defense in the AZ. Then have Dynal in the SZ as he has 100% poison and excite skills and his support effects lower enemy stats by 77%. Then have Guan in the other SZ as he will not only raise your attack by 90% but he also has Great Unmasking he can use if he winds up on his own. Two great vivosaurs to put in the reserve are Proto as he is a Water type and gives off 70% Defense and Accuracy Boosts plus has Metamorphesis which can turn him into Tricera who would be a great last resort vivosaur and Raptin as he is an Air types who lowers all enemy stats except attack by 77% and has a 100% poison skill at a low FP cost. Another fact is that Dynal, Guan, Raptin, and Proto all have low FP team skills. Another plus is that this team has one of each element. Despleto is Earth. Proto is Water Dynal is Neutral. Raptin is Air. Guan is Fire. Also this team can be used in both games. Plus in the event the Desplato could be countered by a Fire Vivosaur, it would be simple to bench him and put Dynal in the AZ, especially since he has 99 attack power. You could also put Guan in the AZ in this situation as Great Unmasking will allow him to turn into T-Rex who also has 99 attack power, scare skills and Law of the Jungle. I have yet to be defeated with this team. The Blind Fighter aka Hand of Death 97 Here is another strategy for you. I would place Giga Raja in the AZ. His Charge effect combined with Raja Terra is a massive damage dealer. place Dynal in the SZ as his Support Effects and Rex Roar added on to Giga Raja's attack will deal out even more damage. Finally place Compso in the other SZ so as to lower enemy Defense and Attack dealing out even more damage. I also like to have some great things to swap out for Compso so I sometimes use either Z-Rex or Guan. Thie Blind Fighter aka Hand of Death 97 I have yet another strategy. Place a Z-Rex in both SZ's. (By the way, the only way to get two is to place one in the Medal Bank, replay the story with clear data, and unlock him a second time.) Both have Resurrect, allowing them to come back to life so there is never a need to use Law of the Jungle. Also they both have the same support effects as Raptin, effectively lowering all enemy stats except attack by 77%. Together, the stats drop 154%. Next place a good attcker in the AZ. With this strategy I have used Teffla, T-Rex Lord, Zongazonga, Dynal, T-Rex, Giga Raja, Krypto, Giga Allo, Allo, Mapo King, and Giga Spinax. Finally you may place Duna and Raptin in the reserves to be used to swap out with the Z-Rexes. This to be used in a case where you think status effects may be more useful. The Blind Fighter aka Hand of Death 97 Here is my extreme attack strategy to only be used in the original Fossil Fighters. Place T-Rex in the AZ and Guan and Mihu in the SZ. Your attack will be raised by 150%. Your reserve vivosaurs should be Compso and Smilo. The Blind Fighter aka Hand of Death 97